vindictacraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Guide
'Introduction ' Welcome to Vindicta UK, we're a creative server offering a fantastic community, the best plugins for building and the freedom to create whatever you want. As a Guest during our open weeks you will have the chance to show off your building skills to join our wonderful creative community. You can do this in two ways, either build something in our CreativeGuests world or send a few pictures of any of your builds to an Admin who will then whitelist you depending on how good your skill is. If you've applied or been contacted by a Staff member simply speak to either FeroxVII or Dusty0245 who will them promote you to Member. We hope you enjoy your time here! If you want to learn more than the basics you can also read our Advanced Guide, containing information on economy, property, other worlds and more! 'Guest Worlds' Armandel is the main world on Vindicta UK. In Armandel Town players can buy items and property available from both the server and other players. You can sell items to all server-owned market stalls in exchange for gold and buy items from both player-owned stalls and shops. CreativeGuests is where you will have to build something which will then be reviewed by an Admin, if the build is deemed good enough you will be promoted to Member and added to the whitelist. Use /plotme auto to be assigned a chunk, then start building! Let an admin know when your build is complete or mail them using /mail send Creative3 & 4 are where Members and above can build using creative mode. Use /chunk buy over the chunk you're standing in to claim and protect it for building in, you can claim as many chunks as you want here. You are also able to use both Voxelsniper and WorldEdit in this world. 'Ranking' Guest As a Guest you will have to prove that your building skills are good enough to be promoted to Member and added to the whitelist by building something in the CreativeGuests world. You have access to the worlds Armandel and CreativeGuests. Member ''' Available once you've built something in the CreativeGuests world and the build has been reviewed and accepted by an Admin. As a Member you have access to all worlds and can buy and sell property in Armandel, you can also be given titles by members of the staff team. Members have access to the Lite version of Voxelsniper and WorldEdit. '''Citizen Once you've been on the server for a while or make a good impression by building or have a build imported to Armandel you will be promoted to Citizen. You can now create factions and have more influence than Members. You can read more about other ranks by visiting the Advanced Guide 'Essential Commands' /spawn Teleports you to spawn /home Teleports you to your home /sethome Sets you a home /plotme auto Automatically assigns you a plot in the CreativeGuests world /plotme home Teleports you to your plot in the CreativeGuests world /chunk claim /mail send Sends a message to the specified player /mail read Reads your mail